Lingering Mark of Love
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Au début, il croit simplement que c'est la grippe.


**Lingering Mark of Love**

Lucifer respecte les règles. La plupart du temps.

Tomber amoureux de son frère, c'est autorisé chez les anges. Coucher avec son frère, c'est autorisé chez les anges.

Pas parmi les Archanges.

Lucifer s'en moque éperdument. Il aime Michel, Michel l'aime, ils ne font de mal à personne quand ils s'envoient en l'air. Oh, bien sûr, on les regarde un peu de travers – personne ne _sait _qu'ils sont en couple mais tout le monde le _sent_ – mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont à faire ?

S'ils commettaient un péché, Dieu les aurait foudroyés au moment où leurs lèvres se sont touchées pour la première fois.

* * *

><p>Au début, il pense simplement avoir la grippe.<p>

Quand Lucifer se lève le matin, la nausée lui tord immanquablement l'estomac, et à chaque fois qu'il a du poisson frit à portée de narines il faut qu'il coure aux toilettes. Michel est un peu inquiet et lui suggère d'aller voir Raphaël, mais il refuse. Ça finira bien par passer tout seul.

Il se fatigue plus rapidement aussi. Dès qu'il reste plus d'une demi-heure sans faire une pause, il sent des piques de douleur s'enfoncer dans sa colonne vertébrale et ses chevilles. Se lever tôt devient un cauchemar et il s'empresse de se recoucher une fois rentré – et il dort de plus en plus longtemps.

Et il n'arrête pas de grignoter. Il n'a même pas faim, mais il faut qu'il mange. Surtout des trucs avec plein de sucre – genre chocolat et beignets, ceux qui donnent des kilos en trop rien qu'à les regarder.

A part ça, il se sent très bien.

* * *

><p>Un matin, alors qu'il enfile son pantalon, il se rend compte qu'il a un peu épaissi au niveau de la taille. Pas grand-chose, mais assez pour que ça le serre.<p>

Ça, c'est certainement la faute du chocolat.

Michel fait semblant de ne rien remarquer quand Lucifer lui demande si le bedon lui déplaît. Le Prince des Archanges est peut-être un gros bourrin, mais il sait tout à fait se montrer délicat.

D'autant que fâcher Lucifer, c'est subir un mois d'abstinence en représailles.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il se trouve dans la cuisine avec Raphaël, il pèle machinalement une banane, la coupe en morceaux qu'il pose dans une assiette, verse de la sauce tomate dessus et commence à manger.<p>

Son frère fait un peu la grimace.

« Je suis dégoûtant ? » interroge l'Étoile du Matin, qui a subitement honte.

L'Archange à la peau brune agite les ailes nonchalamment.

« Oh, dans ton état… Il faut bien que ça pousse, ces petites choses. »

Lucifer fronce les sourcils.

« Quelles petites choses ? »

Raphaël sourit et touche son estomac qui continue à enfler lentement chaque jour.

« Je dois dire, je me sens un peu vexé. Tu comptais me dire quand que je vais devenir un oncle ? »

Et le monde de Lucifer vole en éclats.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas permis.<p>

Il porte l'enfant de Michel et _ce n'est pas permis_. Tous les deux, ils sont des Archanges et ils ne sont pas formellement appariés.

Il a un blasphème qui lui pousse dans le ventre. Et ça le terrifie plus que tout, de savoir qu'il y a dans son corps, dans son _utérus _cette abomination faite par Michel, faite par _lui_, conçue sans y penser, par une négligence si pure qu'elle en devient criminelle.

Si ça se trouve, c'est ça la punition que Père lui inflige pour avoir osé aimer son frère.

* * *

><p>« Tu vas avorter » siffle Michel, les yeux étrécis par le dégoût.<p>

Lucifer est d'accord, ça oui. N'importe quoi pourvu que ça règle la situation. Pour le moment, on ne voit pas trop qu'il s'est fait engrosser, s'il se débarrasse du fœtus, personne ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé.

Et puis, il a déjà commis le crime d'aimer. Il peut bien rajouter le crime de tuer un être qui n'a pas encore de conscience de soi.

Le oui est sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sent un petit mouvement derrière la peau de son estomac.

C'est presque imperceptible. Un souffle. Un pétillement de bulle de savon. Un battement d'ailes d'oiseau-mouche. Presque rien du tout. Seulement presque.

Ça suffit pour bouleverser les fondations de l'Univers.

« Tu vas avorter » répète Michel.

« Non. »

* * *

><p>Lucifer n'a vu la Mort de très près qu'à de très rares occasions.<p>

Maintenant, il peut en rajouter une autre, Michel ayant menacé de prendre son couteau d'Archange pour lui infliger une césarienne avec plusieurs semaines d'avance.

C'est Raphaël qui l'a arrêté. Le guérisseur n'a jamais encore interrompu de grossesse, et il ne commencera pas maintenant. Mais juste parce qu'il a trop peur de faire un faux pas et de tuer Lucifer en chercher à éliminer l'enfant.

« Très bien » tranche Michel. « Après l'accouchement, alors. J'ai déjà tué moins pire que _ça_. »

Lucifer ne dit rien.

En cachette, il commence à préparer quelques affaires pour s'enfuir quand le moment sera venu.

* * *

><p>« Explique-moi pourquoi. »<p>

Lucifer braque ses yeux jaunes sur les prunelles marron de Raphaël. Il n'a pas besoin de demander de précisions pour ce qui est du _pourquoi_.

Sans rien dire, il prend la main de son cadet et la pose sur son ventre.

Il sourit en voyant les yeux de son frère s'écarquiller.

« Wouaoh. Il remue beaucoup, dis-moi. »

« Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi » répond l'Étoile du Matin.

Raphaël ne retire pas sa main.

* * *

><p>Il en est à sept semaines de grossesse lorsque la douleur se fait sentir.<p>

Au début, il pense que c'est une crampe de faim – hier, il était trop fatigué pour penser à dîner, il s'est couché sans avoir mangé. Seulement, la douleur revient deux heures après le petit déjeuner, et c'est pire qu'avant.

C'est lorsque le pic de souffrance le fait tomber sur les genoux qu'il comprend.

_NON ! Il me reste encore six semaines ! S'il naît maintenant, il sera trop prématuré pour vivre !_

Il gémit en sentant la douleur revenir et lui foudroyer le bas-ventre, provoquant un écoulement visqueux le long de ses jambes. Il croit tout d'abord qu'il s'est pissé dessus.

Quand il baisse les yeux, il se rend compte que c'est du sang.

_RAPHAËL !_ pense-t-il de toutes ses forces en espérant que son frère l'entendra, juste avant de tomber au sol.

Il perd connaissance.

* * *

><p>L'accouchement est cauchemardesque. Lucifer souffre trop pour en garder un souvenir clair, mais il sait que c'est cauchemardesque.<p>

Ça lui semble durer une éternité. Il ne voit rien du tout – seulement des éclairs rouges qui transpercent par intermittence le voile d'obscurité.

Il a vaguement conscience du fait que Raphaël est près de lui, à essayer de l'apaiser sans résultats, à lui dire de s'accrocher – mais à quoi ?

Curieusement, il ne fait presque aucun effort pour expulser l'enfant hors de lui. Il sent seulement quelque chose glisser de son corps vers l'extérieur – et c'est tout.

Il est toujours aveugle. Il souffre toujours au point d'en crever. Et pire que tout, il n'entend _rien_. Si le bébé est né, pourquoi il ne pleure pas ?

Et puis, tout d'un coup, sa vision s'éclaircit. Raphaël vient de lui poser quelque chose dans les bras, quelque chose tout juste nettoyé pour la première fois et enveloppé d'une couverture toute blanche.

C'est comme lorsqu'il a regardé Père pour la première fois. Lucifer tient un miracle contre lui. Un tout petit miracle, à peine assez gros pour tenir dans ses deux mains.

Mais la taille, ça ne compte pas. Le bébé est _parfait_ et c'est l'essentiel. Lucifer comprend mieux pourquoi il est prématuré, il ne pouvait plus ajouter grand-chose à sa perfection, il avait déjà tout fini.

Il pleure, incapable de se retenir. Il a mal, oui, mais pas physiquement. Son cœur se dilate tellement qu'il en a mal, il a l'impression que son organe va éclater sous le coup de la pression interne, la pression de cette lumière intense qui jaillit en lui et ne tardera pas à déborder de son être.

Une larme étincelante tombe sur la pommette du bébé.

Lucifer s'évanouit de nouveau. Mais cette fois, le néant est radieux.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveille, Raphaël lui tient la main, et semble plus que mal à l'aise. Lucifer peine à poser sa question, tellement sa voix est enrouée.<p>

« Le… le bébé ? »

Son frère garde les yeux fixés sur le mur.

« Sa grâce était trop faible… Elle n'a pas pu s'accrocher plus d'une heure. »

Il déglutit.

« Je suis désolée, Luce… Elle est partie. »

Lucifer voit les mots flotter dans l'air. Fondre sur lui. Le transpercer sans la moindre compassion.

Il hurle malgré sa voix enrouée. La lumière qui l'a rempli s'éteint brusquement, comme une chandelle par grand vent. Des larmes glacées jaillissent de ses yeux.

Il ne voit pas que Raphaël couche les ailes comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il veut mentir.

* * *

><p>Officiellement, il est souffrant. Le mot n'aura jamais été plus approprié, songe l'Étoile du Matin.<p>

Il souffre à chacun de ses battements de cœur.

_Est-ce que c'est mon châtiment, Père ?_

De son côté, Michel est comme il a toujours été. L'abomination est morte, la seule différence, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu à se salir les mains puisqu'elle a eu la décence de le faire d'elle-même.

Lucifer n'a même pas eu le droit de voir le corps de sa fille. Peu importe à quel point il a supplié Raphaël, qui lui a dit qu'il l'avait déjà incinéré.

Il n'a même pas le droit à une tombe sur laquelle aller pleurer.

* * *

><p>Six semaines après la fausse couche – <em>c'est le jour où elle aurait dû naître<em> – Raphaël fait venir ses deux frères aînés dans le Jardin.

Il tient un petit amas de couvertures dans ses bras.

« Père a décidé de créer un nouvel Archange » annonce-t-il.

C'est tout juste si Lucifer hausse le sourcil. Oh. C'est donc ça, le tas de couvertures. Michel pince les lèvres.

« Je vois » soupire-t-il.

Il ouvre les bras. C'est logique, il a élevé les deux autres Archanges, il a forcément la garde du petit nouveau.

Raphaël se détourne de lui et dépose le nouveau-né dans les bras de Lucifer.

« Ce sera à toi de l'éduquer, Luce. Père te donne sa bénédiction. »

Dès l'instant où il a tenu le bébé contre lui, l'Étoile du Matin a compris.

La grâce de chaque ange porte une signature unique, impossible à reproduire. Mais même sans cela, il aurait su en voyant la pommette droite de l'enfant.

Elle porte une petite tache en forme d'étoile. Une marque de naissance crème qui se détache contre la peau mate.

La trace restante d'un bonheur impossible à mettre en mots.

Lucifer veut saisir Raphaël dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il est le frère le plus formidable de toute la Création, il veut crier merci à son Père jusqu'à en perdre la voix, il veut clamer sa joie dans tous les Sept Cieux du Paradis.

Il reste immobile. Posant juste une question, ses cordes vocales étranglées par son émotion :

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Gabriel. »


End file.
